Un amour simple
by Serenade bleue
Summary: Il n'est qu'un simple valet. Elle est une fille de noble. Jamais ils n'auraient du se recontrer...pourtant le serviteur Kaito Shion et la belle Miku Hatsune s'aiment d'un amour interdit. Lié par sa fidélitée envers son seigneur, Kaito devra choisir: accepter les conditions imposées ou vivre avec l'amour de sa vie et devenir un traître. (présence d'un lemon dans un chapitre)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!** Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté, mais les cours prennent vraiment sur mon temps libre, c'est le Festival de Cannes en ce moment et j'ai un concours blanc qui approche, donc je peux pas me relâcher. Je pourrais me remettre à écrire dès la fin de Juin.

Cette fic est l'une des premières que j'ai écrite quand j'étais au collège. Depuis, je ne fais que la retravailler sans vraiment avancer dans la suite. Elle est simple, sans ambition particulière dans la narration, et le sujet est classique, mais je pense que c'est cette simplicité qui la rend appréciable.

Le résumé de l'Histoire peut sembler un peu trop dramatisant pour ce qu'elle vaut.

Comme je l'ai dit, c'est très **classique,** mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ^^

* * *

 **Résumé:**

.

Il n'est qu'un simple valet. Elle est une fille de noble.

Jamais ils n'auraient du se rencontrer...pourtant le serviteur Kaito Shion et la belle Miku Hatsune s'aiment d'un amour interdit.

Seulement le Duc Hatsune souhaite marier sa fille à un autre noble.

Lié par sa fidélitée envers son seigneur, Kaito devra faire un choix: accepter les conditions imposées ou vivre avec l'amour de sa vie quitte à devenir un traître...

.

 **Prologue:**

Comment cela a-il pu arriver? Eux qui étaient pourtant si différents ne devaient normalement pas avoir l'idée de se parler ni même de se regarder. Et pourtant c'était arrivé. Ils ont finit par emprunter un chemain douloureux et sans retour.

C'est une histoire qui n'est pas facile à raconter croyez-moi. Mais elle témoigne d'un amour unique, passionné et merveilleux. C'est pour cela que je vais vous la raconter.

Il était valet. Elle était fille de noble. Deux castes totalement opposées mais qui pourtant vont se rencontrer, pour le meilleure et pour le pire.


	2. Le réveil du maître

Voici le **chapitre 1** , écrit quand j'avais 14 ans et revisité maintes et maintes fois. Je n'ai pas écrit de longs chapitres car, à l'époque, je préférais quand c'était concis. Cette histoire avance lentement, elle n'est pas terminée, et ne le sera pas avant un moment.

Comme je l'ai dit, cette fanfiction est plus du fanservice d'une qualité douteuse qu'une vrai histoire avec des enjeux décoiffant, mais c'est une histoire qui a une grande valeur sentimentale pour moi. Elle me rappelle des souvenirs sur la personne que j'étais et me fait prendre conscience de ce que je suis maintenant, comme mon autre fiction **Rencontre sous la neige**.

C'est juste de la **romance** , du **fluff** , du **sweet Darling** (lol)!

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 1: le réveil du maître**

.

Le jour se levait sur le magnifique chateau d'Azay-le-Rideau, situé en Indre-et-Loir, non loin de la province parisienne. C'était le début de l'été et les rayons de l'éblouissant disque de feu, simbole du roi louis XIV, léchaient déjâ la Loire en renvoyant des étincelles lumineuses sur la façade du chateau. Rien n'était laissé pour compte, tour à tour les immenses tourelles suivie de la monumentale entrée principale étaient baignée dans la lumière matinale. Dans le jardin, les rosiers, les pensées, les jacynthes, les tulipes, les belles-de-jour ainsi qu'une multitude d'autre fleurs avaient éclos encore couvertes de gouttes de rosée. Les insectes et les oiseaux qui se réveillaient, commencèrent à chanter, à bourdonner et les ombres de la nuits se retirèrent dans le bois au nord du chateau.

Dans une chambre richement tapissée de tentures multicolores représentant des scènes de chasse ou de guerre; meublée d'un cabinet en bois de chêne rouge avec un tabouret assorti, d'une grande armoire en noyer et de plusieurs petites étagères dont les dessus était ornementés d'un vase fleuri, le Duc Léonard Hatsune émergeait lentement de son sommeil. Il bailla, attacha en une queue de cheval basse ses long et bouclés cheveux grisonnant, vestige d'une ancienne chevelure bleue turquoise, contempla dans son grand miroir sa figure tendre ridée par les ans, ses yeux bruns où luisait encore un esprit jeune et sa taille, fine malgrés quarante-cinq années de bonne chaire. Il rit doucement, puis tira sur la ficelle d'une clochette de bronze située à côté de son lit. Ses domestiques lui apportèrent vite de quoi se laver les mains et le visage puis ils l'habillèrent de sa chemise dentellée blanche et de sa tunique du dimanche dont la tinte se rapprochait de l'ocre rouge. Les manches, les épaules, le col et le bas étaient entrelacés de fils d'or et d'argent. Sa culotte était de couleur sable, ce qui contrastait avec ses chaussures à petits talons noirs, et une ceinture en cuire de la même couleur avec une boucle d'or lui enserrait la taille.

Ainsi paré, le Duc appela son majordome.

Celui-ci entra quelques minutes plus tard, apportant avec lui une feuille et une lettre.

"Je crois, mon cher Jean, que la journée s'annonce sous son meilleur atrait. Lui dit le Duc.

-Oui Monsieur, lui répondit le dénommé Jean en s'inclinant avec un sourire.

-Bien...et quels sont mes devoirs aujourd'hui?

-Aujourd'hui, dit le majordome en lisant sa feuille, vous devrez juste superviser les travaux des jardins, recevoir les impots du mois et répondre à ceci."

A ces mots Jean tendit au Duc la lettre. Celui-ci la parcouru avec attention avant de s'exclamer d'un air enjoué:

"Le Marquis de MontChevet donne un bal le moi prochain dans son château, le château des Bruchettes, et il souhaite que ma fille, ma femme et moi soyons présent."

-C'est, dit Jean sur le même ton, une nouvelle qui plaira sûrement mademoiselle Miku.

-Sans aucun doutes! Je m'en vais d'ailleurs lui en parler. Qu'on apporte le petit-déjeunée et faites-les descendre.

-Tout de suite Monsieur, dit le majordome en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois avant de se retirer."

.

.


	3. Le petit-déjeuné

Je sais que c'est Marie-Antoinette, l'épouse de Louis XVI, qui a vraiment permis à la diffusion du chocolat dans les habitudes. Au départ, il était considéré comme un médicament, ce qui est un peu le cas d'une certaine manière. C'est une fanfiction après tout, on peut se permettre quelques petits anachronismes, même si je n'ai pas vraiment précisé à quelle époque se déroulait l'histoire.

Je rappelle aux pointilleux que tout est très romancé, donc les relations familiales et sociales ne sont pas exactes par rapport à l'époque.

Le Château d'Azay-le-Rideau existe bel et bien en Indre-et-Loire non loin de Tours, le château des Bruchettes est de moi.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 2: le petit déjeuné**

.

A 9h, la table était dressée. Dessus étaient exposés des mets très raffinés: pains sec et au épices venuent de toute la France, trois belles corbeilles d'oranges, de pommes et de citrons, ainsi que différentes sortes de petits gateaux et de douceurs au chocolat des Amérique, aux pralines ou aux fruits.

Le Duc Edgard Hatsune tira lui-même les chaise de son épouse, la Duchesse Marie De la Lande et de sa fille, Miku, pour leur permettre de s'installer. Au début ils ne parlèrent pas, par politesse. La Duchesse était vêtut d'une longue robe bouffante bleu-gris avec de nombreux motifs dorés, un collier certie de rubis et d'émeraudes autour du cou. Ses long cheveux noir bouclés étaient décorés de long rubans blancs et bleus et son beau visage, quoique maigre pour son statut, était abondament poudré. A trente-six années d'existance, elle paraissait en avoir dix de moins. Sa fille, âgée de seize ans, portait une robe moins épaisse, d'une couleur bleutée tirant sur le vert. Des fils de toutes les couleurs partaient du haut de son corset pour descendre en ondulant jusqu'au bas de sa robe. De la dentelle ornait son col et ses manches, tandis que ses long cheveux turquoise étaient retenus en deux couettes hautes par deux rubans roses.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, le Duc annonça d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux:

"Le Marquis de MontChevet nous fait l'honneur de nous inviter à son bal qui aura lieu le moi prochain. Je demanderais donc à ce que des tenues soient fabriquées chez le tailleur. Notre famille se doit de montrer qu'elle n'a pas à rougir face à la fortune des autres!"

-Nous entendons bien cela mon chéri, lui répondit sa femme en souriant, le roi serat-il présent?

-Non, mais des nobles très importants de la Cour y seront.

-Tant mieux, cela me permettra peut-être de revoir ma soeur.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il en se tournant vers sa fille, j'espère de toi, mon ange, un comportement exemplaire.

-Oui père, répondi la conserné d'une voix douce et fluette."

Le repas étant ainsi terminé, la dame se retira dans la bibliothèque. Le maître s'apprétait à faire demander sa voiture, pour se rendre au village de sa propriétée afin d'y collecter les impots, quand sa fille le retînt:

"Hé bien ma fille, que veux-tu donc? Lui demanda-il avec chaleur.

-Pourrais-je aller, tantôt, me promener à cheval? Lui demanda-elle en baissant les yeux. J'aimerais suivre notre belle rivière qui traverse la forêt jusqu'à la Loire, admirer les étendues de fleurs odorantes et colorées et soupirer sous la douceure de ce moi de Juin en regardant les oiseaux et les arbre fruitiers sauvages.

-...oui, mais soit prudente. Dit-il surpris par tant de précisions dans sa requête.

-Si j'emmène un garde avec moi, serez-vous rassuré?

-En effet. Prend donc un garde, mais ne tarde pas trop.

-Je vous le promet père! Merci beaucoup!"

Sur ce Miku se rendi à l'écurie, après avoir embrassé son père dont un sourire irradiait le visage. Quelle bonheur d'avoir une fille si charmante! Il ne peut pas se passer quelque chose de grave si un garde l'accompagne.

 _Nous verrons monseigneur...nous verrons..._

 _._

 _._


	4. La promenade

Voici le chapitre 3, où on entre plus dans le vif du sujet, mais ça reste soft.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 3:La promenade**

Plus tard, le soleil approchait de son point culminant. Il allait bientôt être midi. La fille du Duc chevauchait une magnifique jument crême. Elle n'avait aucune crainte d'aller vite car la brave bête était docile et gentille. A quelques pas derrière elle, un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans montait un cheval bai. Il portait un gilet en couleur bordeaux, une chemise de lin, un pantalon marron et des bottes en cuir noir. Une petite épé était accrochée à sa ceinture, elle-aussi en cuir, à une boucle d'acier, brillante comme une étoile. De plus, il abordait une jolie et fine écharpe bleue autour de son cou soulignant la coupe de ses cheveux raides lui chatouillant le bas de la nuque, eux aussi de couleur azur. Il observait la jeune fille d'un oeil doux et bienveillant. Elle était venue en trombe dans l'écurie où il brossait son cheval afin de lui demander de l'accompagner pour une promenade. D'abord surpris, il avait finit par accepter. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas une voie lointaine l'appeler:

"Kaito...Kaito...vous m'écoutez?"

Miku avait ralenti sa jument pour être à sa hauteur. Le dénommé Kaito se redressa, embarrassé:

"Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, j'avais la tête ailleure."

Elle fronça les sourcils puis se remis à sourire.

"Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle, je voulait juste vous dire que nous étions arrivés à la rivière."

Ayant un peu marché à cheval, ils décidèrent de les laisser se reposer et d'aller marcher le long de ce bras de la Loire, agité par la brise. Celui-ci, d'ailleur, étincellait au soleil. Il y avait des oies sauvages, des hérons, des loutres et des poissons de toutes les couleurs. Autour, la forêt était maître et les milliers d'arbres semblaient la rendre sans fin. Mais quel que soit la beauté du paysage, Kaito contemplait un autre spectacle, encore plus beau à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait les détacher de Miku, de sa silhouette fine et svelte, de ses long cheveux soyeux, de son visage simple et de ses yeux verts. Elle aussi le regardait en le détaillant profondément, son corps un peu musclé, ses grandes et douces mains, ses cheveux et ses yeux. Trop absorbés par leurs regards mutuels, les deux jeunes gens ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs mains, puis leurs bustes, leurs fronts et leurs nez se touchent. Se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, ils approchaient puis reculaient timidement leurs visages, dont les joues étaient teintées d'un rouge vif. Enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, leurs provoquant un plaisir immédiat.

Approfondissant le contact, les deux inconcients oublièrent tout, du paysage jusqu'à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, car leurs castes sociales ne perméttaient pas un pareil acte. Mais voilà, ils l'avaient fait, et ce n'était pas leur premier baisé. Bien que le jeune homme soit un employé de la maison depuis environ trois ans, ils s'était rencontrés face à face pour la première fois huit mois auparavant, à l'écurie, quand Miku était venue admirer les nouveaux chevaux de son père. Au début il n'y avait rien eu entre eux, puis, après maintes discussions, ils avaient appris à se connaître et, malgré leur volonté réciproque de ne pas céder, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient bien essayés de ne plus se voir mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. D'ailleur, leur premier baisé s'était passé exactement comme celui-ci, doucement puis passionnément, se donnant la preuve de leur amour commun. Après s'être séparés, ils se regardèrent tendrement, revenant à la réalité et prenant conscience de ce qu'ils avaient encore fait. Ils restèrent silençieux un bon moment. Chacun savait qu'ils ne devaient plus entretenir cette relation, mais ils n'osaient se le dire tant la douleur de l'épreuve était grande.

Enfin, Kaito brisa le silence:

"Nous devrions rentrer Miku, il se fait tard et votre père pourrait s'inquiéter."

-Oui, murmura-t-elle le regard dans le vague.

C'était une excuse, ils le voyaient tous les deux. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre. Ils récupérèrent leurs chevaux et rentrèrent le plus simplement du monde sans penser que quelqu'un puisse s'étonner du rouge qui était resté collé à leurs joues.


	5. Emplette pour le bal entre mère et fille

Chapitre de transition, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 4: Emplettes pour le bal entre mère et fille**

Trois jours après "l'incident", le Duc décidat qu'il était temps de commander les costumes pour le bal. Cependant, la Duchesse Marie insistat pour accompagner seule sa fille, utilisant comme argument le fait que son époux avait beaucoup de travail, et qu'elles pourraient avoir le loisir de choisir les formes des motifs ensemble. C'est ainsi que, dans les rues chics de Tours, la mère et la fille faisaient leurs emplètes tout en bavardant et en écoutant les bruits de la ville. Elles arrivèrent chez un couturier réputé habile, intitulé "Le tailleur d'or", situé dans une rue dont les nobles de la région s'arrachaient les produits rares et originaux. En entrant dans la boutique, elles eurent de la chance car il n'y avait pas grand monde et elles furent accueuillies par le gérant en personne

"Bonjour mesdames, dit-il avec un grand sourire, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma boutique, je suis Jean Desjar, le modeste propriétaire de cet établissement.

-Je vous remercie, lui répondie la mère, je suis la Duchesse De la Lande, épouse du Duc Hatsune, nous sommes conviés à un bal important et nous voudrions des vêtements apropriés s'il-vous-plait.

-Ne m'en parlez pas, soupira le marchand en levant ses bras au ciel, à ce qu'il parait le bal du Marquis de MontChevet sera somptueux! Cela fait deux semaines que la plupart des invités se pressent chez moi pour passer des commandes. Certaint, d'ailleurs, se sont montrés plutôt désagréables et...

-C'est ennuyeux, dit-elle pour l'empêcher de commencer un monologue larmoyant, je crois alors que je ne vais pas vous importuner d'avantage.

-Non! Non! Restez! C'est assez calme aujourd'hui, je peux passer vos commandes et réaliser vos moindres désirs. De plus je vais pouvoir agrandir mon magasin, recevoir des tissus plus rares et chères et...

-Qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ?

-Laissez-moi vous proposer ces tissues venant d'Asie. Ils sont légés et de bonnes qualité...

-Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il avant que tout soit prêt?

-Mes produits sont déjà prêt. Pour la base je veux dire. Vous pouvez faire votre sélection parmis les formes proposées, et choisir la couleur des motifs que vous voulez voir apposés dessus. Je vous assure que tout sera prêt à temps."

Le marchand montra alors plusieurs échantillons aux dames et elles firent leurs choix. Puis elles se rendirent à leur voiture afin de rentrer au château, après que le marchand ais juré de faire une robe magnifique pour la demoiselle Miku, ayant eu une inspiration soudaine. Cependant, la Duchesse ne quitta pas sa fille du regard durant tout le trajet. Avec les jambes croisées, la main sous son menton et les yeux plissés elle semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Embarassée, Miku lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. La mère ouvrit la bouche, mais elle ne parla pas. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle dit enfin:

"Ce soir, ma chérie, vient me voir dans mon bureau, je voudrait te parler".


	6. L'instinct d'une mère, ça fait peur

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous! Voici la suite qui poursuit la transition du chapitre précédent, et qui annonce une grosse tension à venir. Mais s'il n'y en avait pas, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 5: L'instinct d'une mère, ça fait peur...**

 **.**

Après avoir diné, et souhaité le bonsoir à son père, Miku se rendit donc dans les appartements de sa mère. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant à entrer. Pour quelles raisons voulait-elle la voir? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle eu cette attitude aussi fermée? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas du tout.

La jeune fille s'inquiéta, imaginant le pire des scénarios, quand elle entendit la voix claire de sa mère: "Entre Miku", ordonnat-elle.

La jeune noble entra lentement dans la chambre; la mère, qui était assise dans un fauteuil confortable derrière son bureau, lisait un livre.

"Assied toi", lui dit-elle.

Elle obéit.

Cependant, la Duchesse ne semblait pas se décider à parler, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Pour passer le temps, la fille regarda autour d'elle; elle n'allait pas tous les jours dans les appartements administratifs de sa mère, et chaque fois qu'elle y allait, elle ne se lassait pas de la décoration: le lit à baldaquin orange était assorti aux draps de même couleur parsemés de fleurs rouge et jaune; les meubles en chêne étaient joliment sculptées, sans aucune imperfections; il n'y avait pas de tentures accrochées aux murs mais il y avait des tableaux peint par de grands maîtres et dont certains étaient plutôt provoquants.

Dans un coin gauche du grand bureau en pommier noirci étaient empilés cinq livres de sept centimètres d'épaisseur traitant de physique et d'anatomie médicale, en bas à droite étaient alignées trois plumes de faisans pour écrire, et au milieu étaient éparpillées une dizaine de feuilles. Mais le plus impressionnant était la bibliothèque: elle allait jusqu'au plafond, ses bords n'étaient pas à angles droits mais arrondies, et les colonnes de la façade avant représentaient deux serpents s'enroulant sur eux-mêmes; de plus, les étagères étaient remplies de livres, plus ou moins gros, écrit par de grands philosophes.

La Dame c'était battue comme une lionne pour obtenir ces raretés, car elle avait toujours été une grande lectrice très désireuse de s'instruire.

Après avoir détaillé la pièce sous toutes ses coutures, Miku regarda vers la fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir les écuries et l'image de Kaito lui apparut immédiatement. La vue du visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait la fit rougir. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière en pensant à son bien-aimé: de ses doux yeux bleues, de ses grandes mains protectrices, de son corps fin et douillet, mais surtout de ses lèvres dévorantes. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Kaito était un homme bien, il avait beaucoup d'adresse à l'épée, s'occupait très bien des animaux et il était d'une gentillesse encore plus grande que le château de Versailles tout entier.

Même s'il n'avait pas une force physique exceptionnelle et avait un petit fond d'immaturité dans le regard, elle l'aimait quand même, plus que tout au monde.

Même s'il leur serait impossible de vivre ensemble ou encore moins de se marier. Elle était heureuse de l'amour qu'ils partageaient et espérait naïvement que cela durerait toujours.

Soudain, la voix sèche de sa mère la fit sursauter sur son siège. Celle-ci s'était penchée en avant et ses sourcils relevés montraient que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'appelait.

"Pardonnez-moi mère, lui dit Miku précipitement, qu'avez-vous dit?".

La mère soupira, se leva et fit quelques pas aléatoires. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait à dire lui semblait bien difficile:

"Je sais que tu ad une relation amoureuse avec l'un des gardes, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

.

* * *

.

Le décor est planté. Maintenant il faut surmonter les épreuves de la vie avant de parvenir au Happy End. Première étape: la mère, ce qui est déjà une tâche assez ardue. Des chapitres plus longs apparaîtront par la suite.


	7. Discussion entre mère et fille

Voici le chapitre 6. On en apprend plus sur le passé de la Duchesse, ainsi que sur la tendresse qu'elle porte à sa fille. Ici, c'est la relation entre ce deux personnages qui est développé.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 6: Discussion entre mère et fille, SOS!**

.

Miku resta bouche bée devant la déclaration de sa mère. Comment avait-elle su? C'était impossible! La jeune fille ne pu qu'articuler des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles coupées par la surprise et la déroute. La Duchesse serra la mâchoire mais continua sur sa lancée:

"Et quand je parle d'un garde, je veux parlé de ce garçon à l'écharpe bleue, arrivé il y a trois ans.

-Mère, souffla Miku totalement perdue, comment l'avez-vous su? Je ne comprend pas!

-D'après ta réaction, j'imagine que j'ai raison, poursuivit la mère.

-Comment? Répéta Miku."

La mère pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer:

"Au début, dit-elle, je ne savait rien, et j'aurait très bien pu ne jamais rien savoir. Depuis que nous nous sommes installer ici il y a onze ans, tu as toujours été une petite fille normale, mais ton père n'a pas toujours fait en sorte que tu rencontres d'autres enfants de ton âge donc quand il à pris ce jeune homme à son service, j'ai pensé que tu étais juste contente de pouvoir voir quelqu'un de plus familier, et cela me soulageait de te savoir l'esprit occupé. Mais peu après, le pade (homme qui s'occupe des chevaux) m'a laissé entendre personnellement que le petit nouveau dénommé...Kaito Shion si je me souvient bien, te parlait trop souvent à son goût et que cela gênait son travail. Je t'ai ensuite observé plus souvent de ma chambre et les faits ce sont révélés justes. Après, c'était facile à deviner: les innombrables promenades que tu fais, toujours avec lui; tes nombreuses visites aux écuries; les petits soupirs que tu lâches quand tu rêves éveillée; le fait que tu prononces doucement son nom quand tu es plus ou moins seule; et qu'il soit, de plus, un garçon très agréable à regarder. Je ne suis pas encore vieille et stupide, je peux encore reconnaître les jeunes filles amoureuses."

La mère avait achevé son récit et regardait sa fille, hébétée, avec un sourire en coin, mais une question tenaillait celle-ci:

"Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit avant, ou même il y a quelques minutes? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai voulu te le dire hier, dans la calèche, mais le courage m'a manquer, et même maintenant je ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, avoua la Dame.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que après ce garçon soit arrivé, tu est devenue beaucoup plus joyeuse; c'était un vrais plaisir pour ton père et moi. De plus, je savais le mal que je te causerai si je te parlait de ça. Mais il fallait bien qu'un jour, nous ayons cette discussion entre nous."

Laissant le silence s'installer, la mère et la fille se regardèrent longtemps, connaissant l'une et l'autre la suite.

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ma fille, annonça Dame Marie, votre relation ne peut plus durer, il faut que cela cesse! Rend-toi bien compte que cette amourette est parfaitement inadmissible pour quelqu'un de ton rang! Imagine ce qui pourrait se passer si je prenais la décision de ne rien faire, nous nous retrouverions sûrement avec un scandale sur les bras! Pour ton bien, mais aussi pour le sien, vous ne devez plus vous fréquenter."

Sous le choc, Miku éclata en sanglots.

Elle s'était attendue à cette phrase tant redoutée, mais l'entendre de la bouche de sa propre mère était autre chose. C'était insupportable. Pour calmer sa fille, la Duchesse la pris dans ses bras et la câlina tendrement.

"Pourquoi mère? Pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça? C'est si dur! C'est si injuste!

-L'important n'est pas de savoir si c'est juste ou pas. Il faut le faire...c'est tout.

-Mais pouvez-vous seulement comprendre ce que je ressent?"

La mère caressa les longs cheveux de sa fille avec douceur. Elle semblait savoir s'y prendre. Avec un grand calme, elle laissa Miku pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle se vide le cœur. Peu après, ils s'étaient mués en légers reniflements, la pluie de larmes et le tonnerre de sanglots s'était calmée laissant place à un visage humide, gris, mais apaisé. Dame Marie la fit s'assoir à ses côtés, elle aussi avait les yeux un peu mouillés.

"Hélas, ma fille, dit-elle, tu as raison. Je ne connaît pas directement ce que tu éprouves. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te comprend pas."

Miku leva les yeux vers sa mère qui entama son récit:

"Je suis née dans la région d'Alsace, non loin de la Germanie. Je vivait dans une riche demeure avec ma sœur, Rose, ta tante, mon père et ma mère, tes grands-parents. C'était une époque très joyeuse, sans soucis. Puis, mon père a été appelé à la cour du roi de France et c'est ainsi que nous avons déménagé. Il nous a fait construire un nouveau manoir et la vie à la cour a commencé.

Ce fut aussi une période agréable, Mais j'allais bientôt avoir quinze ans et il fallait que mes parents me trouvent au moins un fiancé. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai un peu paniqué car, je l'avoue, je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée au mariage, et que ça me tombe dessus sans que je m'y sois préparée m'a vexé. Le luxe de Versailles, ses soirées, sa musique! C'est un rêve dont on ne s'attend pas à se réveiller. Moi aussi j'ai trouvé cela injuste de ne pas pouvoir choisir mon compagnon. J'ai même pensé pendant quelques temps à me faire religieuse si mon future mari m'était trop repoussant. Mais quand ils m'ont présenté à Edgard Hatsune, qui était âgé de seulement neuf ans de plus que moi, j'ai été profondément soulagé. A l'époque, ton père était jeune, intelligent, et il n'était pas laid. Sa perruque lui donnait un aspect fragile, effacé, mais tendre. Il pouvais rester silencieux durant plusieurs minutes et, d'un seul coup, te bassiner avec des observations astronomiques, des œuvres littéraires ou des descriptions de tableaux durant des heures! De plus, c'était un homme très timide et maladroit, et c'est cette partie de lui qui m'a séduite. Ensuite, nous nous sommes mariés et...bien après...tu es arrivée. Et la vie s'est déroulée jusqu'à maintenant."

La jeune noble dévisagea sa mère; il lui avait semblé qu'un éclair était passé dans ses yeux, symbole d'une ancienne blessure.

"Je ne savait pas...murmura Miku.

-Ce que je veux dire, ajouta la mère. C'est que parfois, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut décider. Même si le destin nous paraît injuste, il faut l'accepter... et vivre avec.

-Mais, pourquoi ne peut-on pas choisir son destin?"

La Duchesse marqua une pause pour réfléchir:

"Par respect envers ses aînés...murmura-t-elle. Par tradition... ou pour ceux que l'on aime..."

La jeune noble se renferma; sa mère semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait, et sa dernière phrase la préoccupait.

"Père... est-il au courrant? Finit-elle par demander. Pour moi et Kaito.

-Non, dit la mère. Il n'en sais rien.

-Je vous en prie! explosa soudain la jeune fille. Ne lui dite pas! Sinon, il le renverrait! Et si jamais cela arrivait, mon cœur n'y survivrait pas. Je vous en prie! Ne le renvoyez pas. Il a toujours été si doux avec moi et il est tant dévoué à son travail. S'il devait partir... je ne me le pardonnerais jamais."

Miku tomba à genoux en priant sa mère, les larmes remontant dans ses yeux verts. La mère releva sa fille et lui caressa doucement les épaules.

"N'ai crainte, lui dit-elle calmement, ce secret sera bien gardé. Mais il finira bien par le découvrir tôt ou tard. Par lui-même, ou par un domestique."

La jeune fille releva des yeux emplis de tristesse, mais la Duchesse resta de marbre.

"Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, acheva-t-elle avant de quitter sa fille."

* * *

J'espère que voua aurez aimé ce chapitre ^^.


	8. Rupture

Après une longue pause, voici la suite ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Rupture**

 **.**

Dans sa chambre, Miku se blottissait sous ses couvertures. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil après les révélations que sa mère lui avait faite. Maintenant, elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas attraper une migraine. Et dire qu'elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle allait mettre fin à sa relation plus que scandaleuse avec Kaito, là, elle sentait le courage lui manquer... Non...Elle n'y parviendrait pas. C'est trop douloureux. Et surtout, comment réagirait-il? Lui. Comment faut-il s'y prendre pour briser le cœur d'un homme? Pourrait-elle seulement lui parler après? Même en amie? Pourrait-elle seulement le regarder en face? Elle réprima un sanglot, car, elle devait être forte, sinon elle n'arrêterait jamais de pleurer. Tout en réfléchissant bien, elle n'arriverait pas à rompre. Elle pourrait tout simplement raconter un mensonge à sa mère et faire plus attention. Oui, elle pourrait bien faire ça. Miku soupira et, soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle eu soudain des frissons électriques dans le cou en pensant que sa mère était peut-être derrière la porte et avait tout deviné. Son cœur s'arrêta quand la elle s'ouvrit, mais il ne se remis pas en route à la vue de la personne qui était à l'entrée.

C'était Kaito.

Le jeune homme contemplait la jeune fille sans bouger. Il sentait de la sueur perler sur son front, ses mains devenir toutes moites et ses joues rougirent au plus haut possible. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux le faisait défaillir. L'amour de sa vie, assise sur son lit, en chemise de nuit blanche à dentelle, les cheveux détachés tombant sur son dos en une longue cascade verdoyante, sa couverture découvrant ses fines jambes et son doux visage pétrifié par la surprise. Rien de tel pour faire désirer un homme de 18 ans en plein essor sexuel. Il se sentait totalement désorienté, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, une partie lui ordonnait de s'enfuir le plus vite possible et l'autre lui envoyait des pensées perverses qui faisait resurgir des instincts naturels enfouies au plus profond de lui-même. S'il continuait à la fixer comme ça, il ne pourrait pas se contrôler longtemps. Il avala sa salive et avança d'un pas déterminé, mais mal-assuré, vers le lit de sa bien-aimée. Il s'en arrêta à quelques centimètres. Elle avait les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, les joues écarlates et les yeux plantés dans les siens.

"Que fais-tu là Kaito? Demanda-t-elle le souffle coupé."

Il ne parvînt à répondre que des balbutiements de "Je", coupés par des raclements de gorge, étant en train " **d'essayer** " de parler normalement " **et"** de contrôler les élans de son corps débordant d'hormones.

Lutter contre soi-même est une vraie épreuve de force que peu de personnes peuvent avoir la fierté d'avoir surmontée.

Il réprima une autre pulsion à temps. Tout bien réfléchie, mieux valait-il s'enfuir maintenant et revenir le lendemain en étant mieux préparé. Seulement, le jeune homme au cheveux bleu avait de plus en plus de mal à ordonner à ses jambes de partir et à empêcher ses mains de s'agiter en plus d'une autre partie, plus intime, de son anatomie. Miku, elle, regardait son visage se tortiller de droite à gauche et prendre différentes tîntes de rouge, sans en comprendre la raison, et en subissant elle-même (bien évidement) des assauts hormonales qui faisaient battre son cœur à une vitesse la faisant transpirer et voir des images peu catholiques. Soudain, Kaito la regarda avec une véritable lueur d'excitation dans les yeux, et sa belle semblait dans un état second. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à s'abandonner au désir, des pas dans le couloir les coupèrent net dans leur élan.

Leurs sangs se glacèrent et leurs cœurs se mirent à battre au ralentit. Les yeux grand ouverts et leurs sens en alertes, ils gardèrent les yeux fixés sur le bois noir de la porte d'entrée, s'attendant à tout instant à la voir s'ouvrir laissant apparaître la Duchesse, le Duc ou n'importe qui d'autre, qui les regarderait sûrement avec un regard reflétant une surprise totale et devant lequel ils auraient du mal à s'expliquer. Heureusement, les pas s'éloignèrent rapidement. Mais à l'esprit des deux jeunes gens, il semblait s'être passé des heures. Ils poussèrent ensemble un profond et bruyant soupir de soulagement. C'était sûrement un domestique. Ils restèrent immobiles le temps d'être bien sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Quand ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient bien refroidit et parfaitement maîtres de leurs corps.

Kaito décida qu'il était temps de parler pendant qu'il était calme. Il valait mieux faire ce qui devait être fait le plus vite possible. Sa maîtresse savait parfaitement que sa fille ne pourrait pas accomplir ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Donc, elle était venu le voir pour qu'il s'investisse aussi. Il s'assit à côté de Miku et lui fit le regard le plus sérieux dont il était capable avec elle. Mais c'était plus un regard triste qu'autre chose. Les mots étaient inutiles, ils savaient tout. Pas besoin de parler, seul les actes comptaient. Pas besoin de se briser le cœur, juste s'éviter, s'ignorer et faire comme si cela n'avait jamais existé. Seulement, la mère voudrait sans doute un compte-rendu très précis. Et avec elle, ça ne servait à rien de mentir. C'était la personne la plus difficile à berner au monde en ce qui concerne les histoires de sa famille. Kaito ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, il devait aller au bout. Et Miku attendait. De toute façon, elle ne savait quoi dire. Elle attendait tout simplement qu'enfin tout commence.

"Miku... commença-t-il la voix tremblante, tu sais que je t'aime...plus que tout au monde...et..."

Et le supplice commença.

"Et tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontré, poursuivit-il rapidement, je me rend bien compte de la chance que j'ai. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi, même si c'est au dessus de mes moyens. N'importe quoi, pourvut que tu m'accorde un regard, un battement de paupières, un sourire, un geste, une caresse ou même une parole aussi dure soit-elle. Je tuerais pour une marque d'attention de ta part. Mais malgré ça, il y aura toujours une sorte de gouffre entre nous. Je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir tout ce dont tu rêve, même si je le voulait sincèrement. Cette situation nous dépasse. J'aimerai tellement être cet homme parfait qui pourrait t'offrir la lune, mais je ne le suis pas, et c'est pour ça que nous devrions...

-Chuuut...murmura tendrement Miku".

Elle l'avait coupé dans son élan rapide comme l'éclair. Elle avait posé sa main sur sa bouche et caressait sa joue du bout des doigts.

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'offre la lune pour être heureuse, dit-elle, ni que tu tues pour que je te caresse ou te donne une marque d'attention. Tu crois que je pourrais être vraiment heureuse avec un homme que je n'aime pas? Même s'il peut m'offrir tout ce que je désire? Qu'importe tes moyens! C'est toi que je veux. Rien d'autre.

-Mais c'est impossible, répondit Kaito, nous sommes trop différents... Jamais ton père ne nous donnera sa bénédiction. Il préférera nous séparer au mieux, m'exécuter au pire.

-Père n'est pas comme ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'il serait capable de t'envoyer très loin.

-Oui... tout ça, c'était une mauvaise idée. C'est douloureux, et au final, on regrette..."

En parlant de regrets, Kaito regretta tout de suite ses paroles, car Miku se redressa, piquée au vif:

"Regretter! Pourquoi regretter! Certes, ça fait mal. Mais pourquoi faudrait-il regretter notre histoire? En quoi était-ce une mauvaise idée, dit-moi?

-Parce que, répondit-il énervé, ça ne sert à rien! Peu importe le sens de notre aventure. Nous sommes dans une impasse. Au yeux des autres, nous ne serons qu'une noble et son serviteur. Jamais il n'y aura un plus ou une suite.

-Et alors! Répliqua-t-elle. Tu seras sans-doute l'homme que j'aimerais le plus dans ma vie! Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux rien regretter! Tu es unique! Il n'y aura jamais deux toi dans ce monde! C'est pourquoi je veux vivre avec toi chaque minutes du temps qui nous est donné! Pour ne pas te regretter plus tard!

-Mais moi! Je ne veux pas de ces quelques minutes! Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés! Et pas en tant que valet! Qu'on se sépare maintenant ou plus tard! La souffrance sera la même! Et plus on tarde, plus le risque du scandale augmente! Et je ne veux imposer cela ni à ta mère, ni à ton père, et surtout pas à toi!"

Miku lui agrippa soudain les cheveux,blessée dans son orgueil de noble. Tout cela n'était que des tergiversations! Pourquoi prenaient-ils autant de temps pour quelque chose d'aussi court à faire! Une seule phrase, et tout était terminé. Alors pourquoi parler inutilement? Kaito tenta de la repousser par les épaules avant qu'elle ne lui arrache sa magnifique chevelure (et dieu! Qu'il y tenait!). C'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait aussi violente envers lui. Puis, comme s'il avait reçu un coup à l'arrière de la tête, il la renversa sur le dos et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, pressant leurs deux corps contre le matelas rembourré de plumes. Miku, surprise par son attitude inattendue, ne fît pas un geste. Puis elle noua lentement ses doigts autours de sa nuque et frotta ses jambes contre les siennes. Il tenait fermement ses hanches contre son bassin en l'embrassant dans le cou, et elle caressait son front et ses épaules à même la peau. Toute leur douleur s'exprimant par ces caresses corporelles. Ils en avaient tant besoins. Il se redressa, la tenant toujours contre lui, en lui caressant le dos à travers le tissus blanc, l'embrassant passionnément à la française, leurs deux langues dansant fougueusement ensemble. Sa main gauche remontait lentement sa chemise de nuit, tandis que sa main droite s'était arrêté sur le nœud de fils qui retenait cette fine barrière de lin. Miku, elle, ne sentait plus rien autour d'elle. Gémissant et ondulant contre le corps chaud de son aimé, ses main parcouraient, tantôt son abdomen, tantôt ses hanches.

Elle était seule avec Kaito.

Celui-ci sentait d'ailleurs que tout basculait, qu'il était sur le point de se laisser aller au plaisir.

Encore un peu... juste quelques secondes... NON!

Kaito s'écarta soudainement de Miku.

"Non, dit-il les yeux exorbités, il ne faut pas."

Elle le regarda sans rien comprendre, comme une enfant qu'on vient de surprendre à faire une bêtise. La repoussant gentiment, il recoiffa ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés, lissa sa robe, rabattit la couverture sur ses jambes et se leva en rajustant sa chemise blanche partiellement ouverte, qui dévoilait son torse finement bâtit. Il allait faire un pas en arrière quand elle le retînt par la main. Il la retira.

"Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il le regard sombre, je ne peux vous faire pareille offense, par égards pour votre père, qui a tant fait pour moi.

-Non...répondit-elle implorante, s'il-te-plait...ne me laisse pas.

-...au revoir mademoiselle, acheva-t-il."

Il partit vers la porte, puis s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. Il pris sa figure dans ses mains, les passa dans ses cheveux, et s'élança en arrière pour déposer un léger baisé sur les lèvres de Miku en murmurant un dernier "Je t'aime, mon amour". Puis il sortit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Après avoir bien fermé la porte, il s'adossa contre le mûr opposé et baissa la tête, les mèches bleutées de son front cachant la moitié de son visage. Il avait envie de crier, de tout détruire sur son passage et de laissé éclater son désespoir qui s'échappait de son cœur brisé. Il pouvait entendre Miku pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre. Il serra les poings et les frappa contre le mur en bois. Il se détourna pour s'en aller quand il aperçut la Dame Marie au fond du couloir, immobile comme une statue, tenant une chandelle, qui projetait des ombres lugubres sur les mûrs et son stricte visage. De plus son maquillage lui donnait une allure maléfique. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, droite, à attendre une conclusion? D'un seul coup, une bouffée de colère l'envahie, envers lui-même, et aussi envers cette femme dure et froide, origine de son cauchemar. Il passa devant elle en regardant dans le vague, montrant sa haine et manquant à toute l'étiquette du rang sociale. Le jeune homme descendit rageusement les escaliers recouverts d'un tapis de velours couleur lapis-lazuli, qui s'étendait encore dans le couloir des réceptions, jusqu'à l'aile des bains, sous le regard écrasant de sa maîtresse. Quand il fût hors de vue et d'écoute, car il faisait exprès de faire claquer ses chaussures contre le sol, cela voulait dire qu'il avait passé la porte d'entrée.

Ainsi, la Duchesse se retira dans sa chambre, située en haut d'une des tours. Elle se plaisait à l'appeler "Chambre de Neptune", à cause de ses tentures et de ses ornementations bleues cobalts et or; de ses tableaux illustrant le dieu grec de la mer, des sirènes ou des ports; ainsi que sa petite salle se bain où il y avait un bassin pour se laver les mains, en marbre, représentant le coquillage de Vénus. Mais même après s'être couchée, les pleurs de sa fille, ou le regard noir du valet ne la quittaient pas. Elle n'avait pas entendu leur discussion mais le résultat la satisfaisait. Ils étaient peut-être de bon comédiens pour s'être cachés, mais de très mauvais menteurs s'ils espéraient s'en sortir. Peu importe. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Maintenant, elle devait se concentrer sur le bal, et espérer que tout se passe comme prévue.

.

* * *

Voilà la rupture qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire. Les âmes souffrent et on sent une tension future. On pourrait se dire que la Duchesse est une personne calculatrice et froide, ayant une idée derrière la tête, sinon elle ne s'investirait pas dans leur relation de cette manière. Et pas besoin de réfléchir trois ans pour deviner la suite. Sans grande surprise, elle sera assez classique.

Mais il ne faut pas pour autant penser qu'elle ne sera pas intéressante, car c'est la manière dont on construit l'action qui rend le classique moins classique.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^


	9. Les fastes d'un bal

Et voici le chapitre 8.

Il est un peu plus long que les autres car il contient quelques flashs back, qui apporteront un meilleur développement du personnage de Kaito.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 8: Les ****fastes d'un bal avec des personnalités** **importantes; les ennuies arrivent:**

.

Deux jours après cette "discussion mouvementée", le grand bal du Marquis de MontChevet était enfin arrivé. Des dizaines et des dizaines de carrosses se pressaient devant la porte du château des Bruchettes, créant un embouteillage monstrueux où les cochets ne trouvaient rien d'autre à faire que de s'envoyer des insultes paysannes ou poissonnières ainsi que des coups de fouets, faisant pâlir les occupants adultes des voitures, et le bonheur de leurs enfants qui passaient leurs têtes à travers les ouvertures pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

Kaito, lui, regardait la scène d'un air totalement dépassé, avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte et les mains crispées sur les rênes du carrosse. Les chevaux et les passagers avaient également des têtes à son image, commençant même à douter du chemin qu'ils avaient prit et qui les avait conduit dieu sait où. Le Duc ne s'était-il pas justement disputé avec sa femme au dernier embranchement, soutenant qu'il fallait prendre à gauche et pas à droite?

Kaito fini néanmoins à trouver une place pour garer l'engin. Il déposa un escabeau devant la marche pour aider la famille Hatsune à descendre. Le Duc donna galamment la main à sa femme et sa fille qui posèrent leurs pieds sur le sol avec la grâce commune aux nobles, et furent accueillit presque immédiatement par un majordome qui les pria de le suivre. Le père regarda gentiment son serviteur et lui demanda de s'occuper du reste. Kaito lui répondit par un sourire un peu forcé. Il resta regarder ses maîtres entrer dans l'immense manoir avec une douce pensée pour son aimée qui n'avait même pas posé ses beaux yeux sur lui. Il attacha les quatre chevaux bruns à des piquets dans le pré, en face de l'endroit où l'on mettait les voitures, comme l'avait fait plusieurs autres cochets avant lui, car il n'y avait plus de place dans les écuries tant il y avait de monde.

Ses camarades s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Certains préparaient une soupe dans un grand chaudron ou coupaient du pain et du lard pour tout le monde. D'autre sortaient plusieurs petites tables en bois où ils y mettaient des bols. Quelques musiciens amateurs jouaient déjà de leurs violons, luths, flûtes, clarinettes et espèces de tambours afin de bien s'accorder tous ensemble. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus préféra faire parti de ceux qui brossaient leurs chevaux et leurs donnaient à boire. En répétant le mouvement mécanique de la brosse, son esprit se perdait dans le visionnage de l'épisode qui l'avait amener à être ici. Il n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi le destin s'acharnait ainsi contre lui...misèèèère...

 **...**

Kaito était sortie par l'entrée du château d'un mouvement furieux, pestant contre tout et donnant des coups de pieds dans les cailloux de la cour, persuadé que personne ne le voyait, et décidé à faire une très longue promenade pour se calmer. Même si il faisait nuit, il marcha vivement le long du chemin à l'orée de la forêt du domaine. Cette agréable forêt dense où il aimait se balader avec Miku, où ils discutaient de tout et de rien, faisant des courses à cheval improvisées, de petits pique-niques, des parties de cache-cache, pouvant durer jusqu'au soir.

De longues ballades au soleil qu'il cachait sous un légé parasol. De longues ballades où, surpris par la pluie, ils s'abritaient sous un arbre ou sous sa veste.

De longues ballades qu'il faisaient à midi et qu'ils auraient aimés faire à minuit.

Ces doux moments de bonheur passé ensemble...ce temps était révolu. Secouant brusquement sa tête, Kaito rebroussa son chemin en courant afin d'échapper à cet assaut de souvenirs. Dans sa précipitation, il trébucha plusieurs fois contre des pierres, se blessant aux genoux et aux mains, et s'explosa presque le nez contre la grille du portail, qu'il n'avait pas vu à cause de l'obscurité et des larmes voilant ses yeux.

Voulant aller se coucher immédiatement, il entra par la porte de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa petite chambre, espérant avoir un peu de chaleur de la part de son pauvre lit. Cependant, Madeleine, la brave gouvernante, était présente, donc elle remarqua tout de suite le comportement de Kaito. Dès le premier jour où il avait commencé à travailler pour la famille Hatsune, elle l'avait pris sous sons aile, à la manière d'une mère envers son fils.

"Que t'es-t-il arrivé mon garçon? Demanda-t-elle en apperçevant son allure parfaitement négligée, son visage déformé par la colère, la tristesse, et par sa rencontre passionnée mais néanmoins expéditive avec le portail."

Kaito ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de s'effondrer dans les bras maternels qu'elle lui ouvrait pour redevenir le petit garçon fragile qu'il était autrefois. De toute façon que pouvait-il lui dire? Rien dans l'attitude de Madeleine démontrait qu'elle était au courant de quoi que se soit, mais si la Duchesse savait, il ne pouvait être sûre de rien. Dans tous les cas, il ne cessait de remercier sa mère de son bon cœur, de l'affection qu'elle lui portait, et d'être resté la même personne même si elle connaissait la vérité. Bienveillante, elle le garda enlacé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé, et qu'elle puisse l'amener à son lit, où il y tomba raide comme un piquet, déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain,il n'eut pas la force de se lever, à cause de son cœur qui semblait peser plusieurs tonnes. Madeleine avait eu la gentillesse de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait déposé sur un petit tabouret devant sont lit, qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille à cause des mouvements qu'il avait fait durant son sommeil agité. Reconnaissant, il mangea tout malgré le sentiment que son estomac était déjà rempli par les évènements de la veille, qu'il avait d'ailleurs, toujours du mal à digérer. Il trouva finalement la force d'aller nettoyer les écuries sous le regard intrigué des chevaux qui ne comprenaient rien à sa mélancolie.

Kaito avait peut-être le statut de garde et de valet du château, il s'occupait en faisant toute sorte de petits travaux allant du nettoyage aux réparations en tous genres, en plus de ses entrainements à l'épée avec ses camarades.

En début d'après-midi, il voulu retourner faire un somme, mais Madeleine l'en empêcha en l'attrapant soudainement par l'épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il étonné de voir la gouvernante afficher un étrange sourire.

-Mon petit Kaito, répondit-elle, le maître m'a envoyé te chercher, il souhaite te voir dans son bureau tout de suite. Il a sûrement quelque chose à t'annoncer! Vas-y donc!"

Abasourdit, l'autre se laissa entrainer sans résistance. Rencontrer le Duc Hatsune était sans-doute le dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire "Hein?! Mais ce n'est pas la peine voyons!" il était devant la porte du bureau du Duc, avec un air totalement ahurie sur le visage. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa quatre coup distincts à la porte.

Une voix étouffée lui parvînt de derrière:

"Entrez! Disait-elle fermement"

Kaito entra, et aperçu le Duc assis à un volumineux bureau en bois et en marbre, occupé à traiter différents tas de feuilles. Dans l'entrée, le jeune homme _attendait qu'on dise ce qu'on attendait de lui._ La pièce était entouré de livres empilées sur des étagères ou sur des chaises rembourrées de velours. Monsieur Hatsune ne devait pas faire parti des adeptes du rangement, si on prêtait attention à tous les papiers, livres, ceintures, bijoux et autres petites choses qui trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Enfin il leva les yeux de son travail et le pria de s'assoir en souriant, ce que le valet fît. Le plus étonnant chez le maître était son sourire qui ne prenait jamais de vacances, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, ou qu'il neige. Le jeune homme se demandait même comment une aussi bonne humeur était possible chez un homme où les dégâts du temps étaient bien visibles malgré la poudre, la perruque bouclée blanche, et les vêtements richement parés de soie, de fils d'or et d'argent.

Il tenta de répondre à son sourire, mais il ne devait pas être assez convainquant car le maître fît une moue qui présageait les ennuis. Peut-être que son épouse, vexé par son manque de respect, lui avait tout raconté? Dans ce cas, sa vie était fichue. Une vie qu'il avait passé à le servir fidèlement pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

 **...**

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Kaito n'avait aucun souvenirs de sa famille.

Depuis toujours, il travaillait comme un força à aider à décharger les bateaux de la Seine ou à garder les chevaux de ceux qui partaient boire dans les tavernes, pour un peu d'argent qui lui permettait de ne pas mourir de faim et de froid. Chaque jours était pour lui un combat qu'il refusait de perdre pour l'amour de la vie. Tout avait changé le jour où il dû garder les sublimes montures d'un seigneur et de son majordome qui devaient s'arrêter en urgence dans une boutique et qui lui assuraient une belle récompense si il acceptait.

Intéressé, il avait dit oui sans attendre. Mais peut après que l'homme eu tourné les talons, des bandits l'abordèrent pour le convaincre de leur donner le cheval, et de se partager le prix qu'ils en tireraient. Si jamais ils se montraient agressifs, ils attireraient l'attention dans une rue pleine de monde, et ils finiraient entre les mains de la milice, car une beau cheval ne passe pas inaperçu. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que le jeune Kaito, quinze ans et des poussières, était un homme de principes qui accomplissait son travail jusqu'au bout, peu importe le temps ou les menaces! Irrités devant autant de mauvaise volonté, les truands avaient décidés de se débarrasser de lui et de s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Non, rien à faire! Le garçon refusait avec entêtement de lâcher les chevaux malgré les coups, de plus en plus violents, qu'on lui portait, d'abord avec les poings, puis avec des bâtons, déchirant sa pauvre chemise sale. Si le seigneur, accompagné de son majordome, n'était pas revenus à ce moment-là, ils l'auraient laissé pour mort. Plein de compassion, le Grand releva le petit courageux et essuya son visage du mieux qu'il pouvaient avec son mouchoir blanc, en répétant avec un petit sourire:

"Hé bien! Courageux, téméraire, mais totalement inconscient!"

Puis après s'être concerté quelques minutes avec son majordome, il pria le jeune de le suivre jusqu'à une autre boutique, ce qu'il avait fait sans rien dire. Là-bas, le seigneur s'absenta un petit instant dans un magasin de tissus. Quand il ressorti, il avait quelque chose caché derrière son dos et s'adressa au garçon d'une voix tendre et solennelle:

"Je pense, jeune homme, que maintenant je te dois deux récompenses après ta démonstration de force et de courage. Alors voici pour toi."

Sans attendre une réponse, il enroula autour du cou de Kaito une magnifique écharpe aussi bleu qu'un ciel dégagé, et aussi douce qu'un petit chat. La matière devait coûter une fortune, ce qui le fît rougir de gène devant un tel cadeau. Il ne pensait pas en mériter autant, mais la suite du discourt du noble allait finalement l'achever.

"Dis-moi, demanda-t-il, comment t'appelles tu?

-...Kaito Shion...répondit timidement le garçon.

-C'est un nom peu banal, souligna le majordome.

-C'est juste le nom d'un beau bateau que j'ai aidé à décharger un jour d'orage quand j'avais six ans. Pour me remercier, le capitaine a accepté que l'identité de son navire devienne la mienne."

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire à l'écoute d'une telle histoire.

D'un seul coup le seigneur tendit la main au jeune garçon qui plissa les yeux de méfiance.

"Bref, KaitoShion, si tu n'as rien qui te retient ici, et si tu est prêt à accepter un travail pour le restant de tes jours, ce sera ma deuxième récompense. A moins que tu ne désires autre chose?"

Surpris pas autant de bonté, le jeune tremblait, ne savait quoi dire. Rectification, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à dire pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui attendait ce genre de miracle depuis toujours.

"Oui, répondit-il simplement en empoignant la main qui allait changer sa vie."

Voir un gamin en haillons enroulé dans une écharpe clairement au-dessus de ses moyens, en train de chevaucher en croupe sur le cheval d'un noble avait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un. Surtout ledit gamin qui rougissait de honte devant les regards surpris des passants. Sa surprise s'agrandi quand il se rendit compte que les bestiaux qu'il avait protégé n'étaient que des locations, que leur voiture les attendait, et que ça n'aurait rien changé que les montures se fassent dérober. Sur le chemin qui l'amenait dans son nouveau foyer, son maître lui parlait de ses futures fonctions de valet et de garde tandis que le majordome dirigeait les chevaux. Futures fonctions et aussi de tout son domaine et de sa famille. Mais Kaito gardait l'esprit évasif. Plus tard, il fit la connaissance des autres employés, et bien plus tard de celle qui allait faire chavirer son cœur.

 **...**

Le seigneur bailla bruyament, ce qui tira le jeune homme de sa rêverie. Ramené à la réalité, celui-ci baissa les yeux en attendant ce que sont maître avait prévu pour lui.

"Voyons Kaito, pouffa gentiment le Duc, tu n'as pas besoin d'être gêné en ma présence! Après tout, je ne suis qu'un homme! Donc il n'y a rien d'étonnant à me voir bailler."

Kaito se retînt difficilement de lui dire que là n'était pas la question. Il se contenta de lui répondre:

"Je suis votre serviteur monsieur. Et quand le maître veut voir un valet sans attendre, il se demande ce qu'il a fait de mal...

-De mal? Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal enfin! S'esclaffa-t-il. Dois-je obligatoirement avoir une raison pour savoir comment tu vas? Surtout que depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que tu es plutôt distant avec moi."

Etait-il sincère, ou usait-il de mots pour confondre le garçon et l'amener à parler de lui-même? Kaito jouait avec ses doigts sous le bureau, pour calmer sa circulation sanguine, qui devenait dangereusement rapide, surtout au niveau de ses joues. Soudain, le Duc devînt plus préoccupé et plissa les paupières.

"Pourtant mon garçon, dit-il, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas tout à fait honnête avec toi. Le seul problème est que je ne sais pas par où commencer."

Kaito pris une grande inspiration.

"En fait, continua-t-il, c'est Madeleine la gouvernante qui est venu me trouver ce matin, en me disant que tu avais une humeur pluvieuse."

Kaito serra les dents.

"J'étaisplutôt embarrassé, car je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais faire. Mais ça m'a fait prendre conscience que, même si je suis très occupé par la fête qui s'annonce, je ne dois pas pour autant négliger mes domestiques la veille d'un départ, que je devais prendre mes responsabilités en main."

Kaito sentait les siennes devenir toutes moites.

"Et je suis donc allé demander conseils à mon épouse, lâcha soudainement le seigneur Hatsune en illuminant son visage d'un sourire radieux."

Kaito manqua de s'étouffer en reprenant son souffle. Si la chaise du jeune homme n'avait pas eu de dossier, il serait tombé à la renverse, dans les pommes. Tant de naïveté dans la voix de son maître ne pouvait exister! Il était forcément au courant de tout! Kaito senti le sol s'ouvrir sous lui. Il était fichu. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent à la même cadence que la pendule de la grande horloge. Le jeune homme sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux tellement il était malade d'inquiétude. Si son maître était au courant pour sa relation avec Miku, pourquoi semblait-il aussi détendu?

"Je sais que tu as 18 ansKaito, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir en toi le garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a des années. Cependant, tu es un homme maintenant, et je dois te considérer comme tel. J'ai demandé à ma femme si elle savait quelque chose sur ton comportement, mais elle ne m'a pas donné plus d'informations."

Intrigué, le garçon se redressa. Pourquoi la Duchesse avait-elle gardé le silence?

"En fait, poursuivit-il, elle a souligné un point très important. Elle a soupiré en me disant que tu étais adulte, et qu'en tant que personne normalement constituée, tu avais des besoins naturels et virils que tu devais assouvir. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais toujours donné des tâches ennuyeuses et sans grand dynamisme. J'ai compris qu'il te fallait de l'action, du mouvement, que c'était ce manque de liberté qui te rendait si maussade."

Kaito savait surtout que son maître avait interprêté de travers les paroles de son épouse.

"Alors, j'ai décidé de faire de toi notre cochet quand nous nous rendrons au bal. Cela te fera prendre l'air et sortir du domaine. Alors qu'en penses-tu?"

Le dénommé se leva de sa chaise. Il en avait assez entendu. Il s'inclina profondément devant le Duc en disant qu'il acceptait avec grand plaisir. Au moment où il allait sortir, celui-ci le retînt une dernière fois.

"Kaito, je suis un homme moi aussi, et j'ai eu ton âge. Je sais que les femmes ne te laisseront pas indifférent. Alors si une venait à te plaire, sache que si tu souhaites l'épouser, cela ne me dérangerait pas. Si possible, je lui proposerai bien un travail ici, car je n'ai aucune envie de te voir partir ailleurs."

Le jeune homme sentait que l'attitude innocente de son maître commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Mais pouvait-il seulement lui en vouloir d'être aussi gentil?

"Ce n'est pas la peine monsieur, soupira-t-il, je vous suis entièrement dévoué, donc je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer aux femmes."

 **...**

Kaito posa la brosse et tapota gentiment les flancs des chevaux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre une chose. Si le Duc comprenait le fait qu'il puisse tomber amoureux d'une jeune fille, pourquoi n'avait-il pas songé que sa fille puisse être cette jeune fille? Après tout, ils avaient la même tranche d'âge et ne pouvaient pas ne pas se connaître, vu qu'ils habitaient dans le même château. Il devait sans doute encore considérer Miku comme sa petite princesse chérie, et ne devait pas avoir conscience qu'elle pouvait sérieusement tomber amoureuse d'un homme.

Le garçon à l'écharpe bleu rangea ses affaires et partit se chercher un bol de soupe. Toute cette chevauchée lui avait mine de rien ouvert l'appétit. Un homme au ventre bien rebondit et d'un âge respectable lui tendit une assiette de lard et un bol de soupe à la pomme te terre. Mais même assis avec de sympathiques compagnons, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des grandes fenêtres brillantes du château où de la musique s'en dégageaient. Plus il les regardait, plus il sentait que l'envie d'aller discrètement y jeter un coup d'œil devenait de plus en plus forte.

.

* * *

Si Kaito a très envie, comme tout le monde d'aller voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, il faut garder à l'esprit qu'une autre scène est en train de se jouer simultanément. Et cette scène arrivera dans le prochain chapitre!


End file.
